1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna design, and more particularly, to an antenna design providing stable grounding potential on a small-scaled substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the widespread development of the wireless network transmission technologies, antenna performance, size, weight and versatility have become the most important factors affecting the price of the product. For a printed circuit structure of the prior art, grounding is deemed as one part of the antenna design. With a reduced substrate area, the grounding area is downsized accordingly, and the result causes the grounding potential of the grounding area to shift more easily due to totality of the operating environment. Because a good grounding potential is necessary for good transmission quality, there is a trend in today's market to design antennas with consideration toward both the size and the stable grounding potential.